Azrael
History Azrael is a fallen angel and former right hand man of Lucifer. He is the second youngest of the Archangels. POWER & ABILITIES *'Immortality' - Archangels aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are some of the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but an Archangel blade and the weapons of Heaven can kill and hurt them. *'Angelic Possession' - By God's law, even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, with the vessel's consent. Unlike average angels, Archangels are highly particular about their vessels; any vessel that an Archangel such as Michael or Lucifer possesses that is not part of Cain and Abel's bloodline will burn up and deteriorate over time. It also seems that they cannot be expelled by the vessel's consent being revoked. *'Holy White Light' - Being imbued with holy white light, they can generate this light as intense burning energy through their vessels' hands, and it is capable of destroying almost anything. This power can also be controlled as Raphael could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). *'Invulnerability' - Archangels cannot be hurt or damaged by most weapons. However, Lucifer experienced pain when shot by the Colt, and Raphael's vessel could be affected by Lot's Stone. Archangel blades can permanently kill them, and they can hurt each other. *'Super Strength' - As the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial beings in all of God's creation, archangels are astoundingly strong while within a vessel, being physically much stronger than pagan deities, lesser and mid-level angels, demons, spirits, and monsters. *'Super Stamina' - Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. Unlike most angels (except for Seraphs), they don't get their power from Heaven, and as such, "falling" or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all. *'Telekinesis' - Archangels are mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Archangels have greater power and range with this than other beings. *'Teleportation' - Archangels can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. *'Telepathy' - Archangels can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. *'Summoning/Banishing' - Archangels can summon and banish angels at their command. This was demonstrated by Michael. *'Memory Manipulation'- Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Shapeshifting' - Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. Gabriel can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. *'Chronokinesis' - Archangels can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Archangels can revive the deceased with a touch or thought without strain. *'Power Granting'- Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Archangels have a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. Having great power and dexterity, Archangels can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. *'Supernatural Perception' - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. *'Weather Manipulation' - Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archangels can manipulate and generate fire. With it, they can incinerate almost anything. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. *'Thermokinesis' - Archangels can alter the temparature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis' - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Archangels, by snapping or clicking their fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Sedation' - Michael used this to put Mary Winchester to sleep. *'Healing'- Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Voice Mimicry' - Archangels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Dream Walking' - Archangels can appear in peoples' dreams, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Astral Projection' - Like angels and Seraphim. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Immunity' - Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time. Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:MrAnonymous